


Bagatelle - Fruitcake Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1193]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets a gift of fruitcake from Senior's current wife... Or is it?





	Bagatelle - Fruitcake Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/06/2002 for the word [bagatelle](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/06/bagatelle).
> 
> bagatelle  
> A trifle; a thing of little or no importance.  
> A short, light musical or literary piece.  
> A game played with a cue and balls on an oblong table having cups or arches at one end.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 20 theme Christmas Cookies/Fruitcake.

Tony sighed as he opened the Christmas gift Senior’s wife du jour had sent him. He never got gifts from Senior. If he received a Christmas gift it was always due to Senior’s wife. 

It was frequently a bagatelle, a little bauble that held absolutely no interest for him. This year it was actually worse. Apparently, this wife thought she could cook and had sent a fruitcake. 

Only Tony could tell as he pulled the fruitcake out of the packaging that the fruitcake would be more use as a doorstop than anything edible. The thing was practically rock solid. No way would he eat it or inflict the pain of eating it even on his worst enemy. He moved to toss it into the garbage and stopped.

He grabbed the package and looked at it again. Then he started laughing. Oh, this was too good. 

Apparently, Senior had been telling tales about him or Senior’s wife had a grudge against him for whatever reason. This was by far and large not a normal fruitcake. In fact, it had spam and what Tony thought was cement in it. 

Tony shook his head. Maybe he should frame this. This was definitely top of his worst gifts received. 

It wasn’t even worth regifting. Well maybe it would be worth sending to Kort. The guy had blown up his car, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
